


Corn Maze Surprise

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: Bulma shows Vegeta some of Earth’s fall traditions, and things quickly turn naughty. NSFW.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Dungeon Drabble Night





	Corn Maze Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My very first drabble night, hosted by Shenron’s Dungeon. I had so much fun!
> 
> This was not beta’d or proofread so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Come say hi 👋🏻 on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta ❤️

**Prompts: Autumn, Harvest, Tradition, Get-together, Feast and Carve.**

One thing that Vegeta was surprised to learn about on this backwater planet he was currently stuck on was its changing seasons. Since Earth was tilted on its axis, the climate of the planet changed depending on its distance from the sun. Bulma had explained the science behind it to him one day as she came bouncing excitedly into the kitchen as he devoured breakfast. 

“It’s the first day of autumn, Vegeta! Isn’t it wonderful?” Bulma asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and gazed out the window above the sink with a smile on her face. Vegeta only grunted as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth. 

“The leaves on the trees are changing colors, the air is more crisp, the temperature is getting colder.” Bulma sighed again and turned towards the Saiyan Prince. “What were seasons like on your planet?”

Vegeta swallowed and eyed her with contempt. “I do not remember, stupid woman. I was five when I left Vegeta-sei.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to be such a jerk! What about any other planet you’ve ever visited? What were their seasons like?”

“I never stayed long enough to find out.” Vegeta growled. “We landed, razed the entirety of the planet to the ground, then depending on Frieza’s orders it was either blown to pieces or delivered to the highest bidder.” Vegeta shrugged and went back to his food. 

Bulma put down her coffee cup and placed a hand on Vegeta’s arm. He stopped chewing and stared at her hand in confusion. “That’s actually pretty sad. Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you all about Earth’s seasons!” She clapped in excitement. 

“Obviously we’ll start with autumn since that’s the current season. We can go apple picking! And drink hot apple cider! And…” Bulma wandered off, still babbling nonsense as Vegeta continued to stare at the spot on his arm where she had briefly rested her hand, his skin warm and tingly from her residual body heat. He shook his head and stood, abandoning his remaining breakfast to start his daily training regimen. He shoved thoughts of the blue haired woman and the feelings she invoked within him far from his mind. He did not want to explore them any further. 

Vegeta would never admit how he had gotten dragged into this mess, but here he was, a few days later, standing in the middle of some kind of human contraption that Bulma had called a “corn maze”. She was still on her mission of teaching Vegeta all about this planet's different seasons, and apparently a harvest festival, complete with this corn maze, was next on her list.

Bulma had given him explicit instructions to give her a five minute head start before he was to try the maze himself. Competitive wench. He retorted that he could just fly over the maze and be on the other side in mere seconds, but she had thrown a temper tantrum and forbade him to cheat, threatening the gravity room if he did. So here he was, his internal clock indicating that her five minutes was up and he could now start. 

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked through the maze, smirking to himself as he easily picked up Bulma’s unique scent. While she had said he couldn’t fly, she hadn’t mentioned anything about his other Saiyan senses. He came to a split in the maze and lifted his nose, scenting the air to determine which direction she had gone in. Left it was. Then a right, another left. He kept his footsteps light, stealthily moving through the maze after her. Perhaps he would mess with her a little in retaliation for dragging him to this ridiculous harvest festival. 

Vegeta paused and listened carefully. He was definitely closing in on her. He could hear her quick steps and soft breaths just ahead. He veered off path and into the thick of the corn stalks, easily finding her on the other side. He quickly phased behind her and gave a sharp tug on her purse strap before disappearing into the corn stalks on the other side. 

“What the fuck?!” Bulma screeched and whirled around, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. Vegeta’s senses picked up her quickening pulse and quicker breathing. Her scent sharpened with her spike of fear. 

“You’re losing it girl. Your strap probably just got caught on a stalk of corn. Keep it together and focus on beating that smug bastard.” Bulma huffed and took off again, moving through the maze with confidence.

This time Vegeta phased and brushed his fingers across the bare skin at the nape of her neck, left exposed with her aqua hair twisted up at the back of her head. He chuckled quietly at her shriek and disappeared into the corn stalks once more. 

“Ok, I am done!” Bulma screamed and took off. Her reaction triggered Vegeta’s Saiyan hunting instinct hard and he took off after her, unable to help himself. Bulma screeched in surprise as he carefully tackled her from behind and took her to the ground, cradling the back of her head in the palm of one hand to keep it from hitting the ground. 

“I win.” Vegeta declared triumphantly, smirking down at her. 

“You jerk! You aren’t supposed to catch me! You’re supposed to find your way out of the maze by yourself! You scared the shit out of me!” She cried, pounding his chest with her small fists. Vegeta laughed in amusement. 

“I am the Prince of All Saiyans. I make my own rules, especially when it comes to ridiculous human games that pose no challenge to me.” Vegeta rolled off of her and held out a hand to help her off the ground. Bulma accepted his offer and took his hand as he pulled her up. For once he was not wearing his usual gloves, and again the heat of her bare skin on his seared him. He reluctantly released her hand once she was steady on her feet. 

“Well I guess we can continue as a team. I think we are about halfway there anyway.” Bulma surmised as she brushed dirt and corn husks from her clothes. Vegeta stepped forward and plucked a stray husk from her hair. She smiled up at him and Vegeta’s heart skipped a beat. He gulped as her expression turned thoughtful and she took a step forward. 

“I almost forgot. Earth tradition states that the winner is rewarded with a kiss.” Bulma giggled, stepping boldly into Vegeta’s personal space. He was frozen in place as she slid her arms around his shoulders. 

“Did you not proclaim yourself the winner?” She teased, sliding her fingers into his hair and tugging him closer. Vegeta gulped and nodded. 

“Then let me give you your prize, Prince of the Corn Maze.” Vegeta’s cheeks erupted in an indignant blush as Bulma closed the little bit of distance between them and pressed her soft lips against his. She dominated the kiss, boldly moving her lips against his and Vegeta was swept away. It had been so long since any other being had kissed him with such passion, such want. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, teasing the seam of her mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. He was delighted when she complied and parted her lips, and Vegeta darted his tongue into her warm mouth, sweeping across her tongue. 

She gave as good as she got, using her grip in his hair to tilt his head how she wanted, then pulling back to drop little kisses on the corner of his mouth and up his jaw to his ear. He groaned when she took this earlobe between her teeth and nipped it sharply before dropping a soothing kiss behind his ear. She trailed kisses down his neck and pushed the collar of his shirt aside, nuzzling her face into the hollow at the base of his throat. 

“You smell so good.” she sighed, licking up his Adam’s apple. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, pulling her tighter to his body and claiming her mouth again. 

“How about you get us out of here for our own private get-together?” Bulma flirted, ending their kiss. 

“I can’t wait. Need you now, woman.” He growled, dragging her deeper into the corn maze. 

“Vegeta we can’t! Someone is going to catch us,” she cried trying to pull him back. 

“No they won’t. I’ll sense anyone long before they get close enough.” Vegeta wasn’t sure he believed his own words but he was too worked up to care. He backed Bulma up against a thick clump of corn husks and continued to kiss her senseless. He skimmed a hand over the curve of her hip and ass, down to the back of her thigh. He hitched her leg up around his hip, grinding his erection against her center. 

“Ooooh, Vegeta. More, please!” Bulma cried, clutching at his shoulders. 

“If you want more, take it, woman. Undo my pants.” Vegeta ordered, slowing the motion of his hips against her. Bulma obeyed and quickly unbuckled and unsnapped his pants, sliding her clever hand down the front to grab his hard cock. 

“Fuck!” He cried, snapping his hips forward to match her pumping fist. 

“I can’t wait to have this inside me. Your big cock is going to stretch me so good.”

Vegeta pushed her skirt up her waist in a frenzy and lightly rubbed the tips of his fingers over the silky material covering her pussy. He pulled the gusset of her panties to the side and hooked her knee over his arm and into the crook of his elbow, spreading her wide. Canting his hips, he rubbed his stiff cock along her pussy, coating himself in her slick. 

“Give it to me, please.” she begged. 

Vegeta found that he couldn’t deny her anything she asked of him, which was exactly why he was even at this stupid festival in the first place. He grabbed his shaft and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in an inch, waiting for her to adjust as he felt her muscles clamp down on him. 

“Relax,” he growled, pushing in another inch. 

“I’m trying! You’re so thick. Stretching me like I knew you would.” Vegeta pushed in deeper, struggling to hold back as Bulma gasped. He held his body still and let her set the rest of the pace. She writhed on his dick, trying to find the perfect angle to allow her to sink fully on to him. Bulma pushed up on her toes on the foot that was still planted on the ground and tilted her hips, finally finding what she needed. He groaned as he was fully sheathed inside her. 

“There it is.” He growled, swiveling his hips to grind his pubic bone against her clit before pulling back and thrusting into her again. Bulma yelped sharply and tightened her leg around his hip, the heel of her boot digging sharply into his flexing ass. Vegeta dragged her shirt up her chest and stuffed the bottom hem into her mouth. 

“This will keep you quiet. Don’t drop your shirt. Can’t have anyone coming to search for us because of your screams.” He chuckled, seeing her jaw clench and her eyes spitting fire as she bit down on her shirt. 

His eyes fell to her breasts and he pulled the silky material of the cups of her bra down, propping her tits up for his waiting mouth, offered as his own personal feast. He kept up the deep thrusts of his cock and licked all around her flesh. He took one plump breast in his hand and rolled the tip between his fingers as he took her other nipple in his mouth and gently bit down. 

“Oh-ahhhh!” She wailed through clenched teeth, her pussy clenching down on him hard. Vegeta chuckled again. 

“Vulgar woman. Do you like a little pain with your pleasure?” He dipped his head back to her breasts and sucked deep bruises into her flesh before biting down on the tip again. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, grinding his hips so that his pubic bone rubbed her clit on each down stroke. 

“Oh! Oh! Don’t stop, please!” She begged, the bottom of her shirt falling from her mouth. He kept his cock lodged deep and hitched her leg higher to spread her wide. He ground his body against hers pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Vegeta removed his hand from her breast to cover her mouth as she screamed her release, her cunt clenching down hard and gushing on his dick. He swiveled his hips and worked her through her orgasm as she shuddered in his arms. 

He dropped his hand from her mouth and his head to her shoulder and resumed pumping into her, chasing his own release. Bulma dug her nails into his biceps and flexed down around him. 

“Give it to me, Prince of all Saiyans. I know you want to. Let go. Fill me up. I want it.” She panted in his ear, her hips now grinding against his as she met him thrust for thrust. Her filthy words were his undoing. 

“Oh god.” Vegeta’s orgasm detonated, lighting him up from the inside out. He held himself deep and filled her with jerky, shallow thrusts. Bulma rubbed his neck and shoulders as he came down from his high, her delicate fingers sweeping across his heated flesh. She whispered soothing words in his ear as he breathed hard, feeling like he just finished a day long training session in the gravity room. 

He lowered her leg to the ground and stepped back on shaky legs, immediately missing the heat of her body. He pulled his pants back up and fastened the buttons and his belt. He was pensive as he helped Bulma straighten her clothes. 

“Ok, you’re allowed to fly now. Get us out of here, Badman.” Bulma giggled as Vegeta scooped her into his arms and took flight back to Capsule Corp. She was quickly carving a place for herself in his life, and if he was completely honest with himself, it scared the shit out of him.


End file.
